


【丹邕】蟬蛻（彩蛋）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】蟬蛻（彩蛋）

黄旼炫是个异性恋。

其实这不是什么需要特別说明的事，毕竟异性恋在社会中占了绝大多数的比例，几乎没有人会在出生时怀疑自己的性取向，也就没有一一说明的必要。

说谎只是一个意外。

精致清俊的外表、榜首入学身分，再加上不知怎么传出去的家庭背景，黄旼炫刚上高一便收到来自各个年级女生的告白，几乎没有一天午休及放学后是不被叫出去的，最后，在又一次同天被叫到相同地点用相同起手式告白后，黄旼炫认为最快、最有效、最直截了当又不伤人的拒绝方式便是：「对不起，我是同性恋。」

事实证明，这方法挺有效的。

不出一天，黄旼炫是个同性恋的消息便在全校广为流传，高一第二个礼拜，黄旼炫便从十五岁的异性恋青葱少年变成十五岁的同性恋遗憾帅哥。

当个同性恋也是挺有好处的，至少每当他在人群中发现那个在入学典礼与他视线相交的男生时，他能看得光明正大，毫不隐晦。

男孩名叫邕圣祐。特別的姓氏、特別的外表、特別的个性让他在黄旼炫心中也逐渐成了一个特別的人，故而当他发现因交通意外而晚入学的隔壁桌同学与邕圣祐同个座号后，便毅然决然地跟他换了值日时间，为的只是能多看那人一眼。

黄旼炫起先并不晓得这种情感是什么，家族背景关系，他从儿时起便一直被灌输自己已有婚约对象的事实，对此他从没觉得有什么所谓，毕竟谈恋爱在他看来是件毫无意义的事情，纯然浪费时间，何况是对一个男生起了这样的心思，更是荒诞无稽。

但世界上就是有如此荒谬的事情，而荒谬的事情总发生在铁齿的人身上。

第一次发现是当他触碰到邕圣祐的手时。

那时两人总会在倒垃圾时相遇──想当然耳，并非凑巧而是他的故意为之──据黄旼炫的长期观察，邕圣祐虽然表面精明，但实际上有些笨手笨脚，那天估摸是班上有些活动，他拎着几大袋垃圾来到垃圾场，里头满满的废弃物几乎要将塑胶袋撑破，看上去异常沈重，就在他将满满一大袋垃圾高高举起，正要往垃圾箱投去时，看着他摇摇晃晃的模样，黄旼炫没忍住便走上前去帮了他一把，手指无意间碰到邕圣祐的手背时，一阵电流窜过。

没经历过总以为书上说的都只是胡扯，什么电流、什么酥酥麻麻，不切实际又没有科学根据，但当他的指尖擦过那人白皙得能看得清血管的手背时，黄旼炫觉得书中写的还不及其万分之一。

邕圣祐的手背肌肤薄薄一层却平滑软嫩，粗糙指尖划过的瞬间，那触电般的感觉便从手指尖端直通心脏的最深处，仿佛在他体内烧开了一条通道，所经之处皆一阵麻痒，五脏六腑烧得又疼又难受，让他几近窒息，心神却又同时为之震动。

星星之火，足以燎原。

之后的一切便有些不受控制。就如一辆只懂下坠的云霄飞车，明明依旧行驶在轨道上，即使隐约知道事情开始不对劲，但一旦上了这辆车，他便早已没有回头路。

与邕圣祐搭话是，之后的所有纠缠、打闹、嬉笑，以及那连自己都认为荒唐可笑的压力发洩也是，到了最后，他早已分不清究竟是自己在拉着邕圣祐往下坠，抑或是邕圣祐在拖著他往下沈沦。

他只知道，即使他的身体会变得千疮百孔，甚至灼烧得只剩一副空荡荡的皮囊，他也无法放开触碰邕圣祐的手，只因那一阵阵窜过心头的电流是他的心脏去颤器，一旦远离，便难以存活。

毕业的这天，十八岁同性恋遗憾帅哥黄旼炫死了。

十八岁的黄旼炫活了。

说不伤心是骗人的。但他又能怎么办呢？

看着鞋尖，黄旼炫想维持脸上的笑容，脑海里那个背影却一再地告诉他结束了，一切都结束了。

咬著下唇，抓上胸口，黄旼炫扯掉制服衬衫上人说最靠近心脏的那颗钮釦，只看一眼，便将它扔到了地上。

失去去颤器的心脏终有一天会因为心律不整而致命，即早发现即早治疗有助於降低死亡率。

心脏坏掉，换一颗就好。

 

 

「欸欸欸欸欸，等一下…」叫住往前走的友人，穿着灰色格纹私校制服的金在奂停下脚步蹬了蹬腿，再走几步见仍甩不掉鞋底下的异状，实在没法只好走到旁边的樱花树下，抬起脚看看自己的鞋底究竟发生什么事让他走起路来这么不舒坦。

只见一颗透明钮釦好死不死就卡在鞋底纹路上方偏左的位置。

伸出手指抠出那颗钮釦，金在奂边暗骂那个乱丟垃圾的无良人士，边将钮釦收进了西装外套上胸前的小口袋里。

走到等待着自己的友人身边，接过朋友递来的冰棒，金在奂在春寒料峭中咬了一口冰后被冷得瞇了瞇眼睛才开口。「刚刚说到哪了？喔对…我爸真的很多管閒事！说是什么未来姊夫所以找他来帮我做免费寒辅…我家有寒酸到还要找免费家教的嘛？！」

「你姊夫？」同样吃着冰，金在奂的同校友人挠了挠头一脸困惑，「但你姊不是有男朋友了吗？」

金在奂一听，点点头后翻了个大白眼。作为大韩民国数一数二的家族集团企业，金家与黄家从前一代起便有著极为紧密的商业关系，因而才会衍生出这令人发笑的商业联姻。

都已经二十一世纪了，谁还会真的跟父母媒妁之言的对象结婚，把这种事情当真而不去追求真爱，那人肯定脑袋有问题。

「那你什么时候开始做辅导？」

「明天…」悲壮地望向天空，金在奂突然有种即将入狱服刑的错觉，「听说是这间学校大一届刚毕业的学长，还申请上美国常春藤，我爸简直已经把他当女婿了，想想就觉得头疼…」

咬下最后一口冰，将冰棒棍丟入一旁的垃圾桶里，友人听了只拍拍金在奂的肩，「你好自为之。」

寒辅还没开始，金在奂就已经觉得累了。

那什么姊夫的最好別是个帅哥。


End file.
